One-Step Changers Bumblebee
Product Description In the Transformers: Robots in Disguise animated series, Bumblebee leads a new team of Autobots. Their mission: capture the Decepticons that are loose on Earth … and do it while remaining Robots in Disguise. Join Bumblebee and his team and help them chase down Decepticons with figures that switch between modes in 1 awesome step! Transformers: Robots in Disguise 1-Step Changers let you experience the wow of the fluid conversion you see your favorite Transformers characters perform. This Bumblebee figure converts with a simple pinch! Changes in 1 Step You've seen them do it on TV and in the movies -- Transformers robots moving at top speed, then magically shifting between modes in 1 fluid motion. One moment they're high-performance vehicles racing down the highway, and the next moment they're towering robots charging into battle. Transformers 1-Step Changers bring home the magic of that instant conversion with figures that you switch between modes in 1 awesome step! Choose from a variety of different conversion styles, all designed to create the same "Wow!" moment you experience when you see the shape-shifting robots. Transformers and all related characters are trademarks of Hasbro. Switch Between Modes Quickly and Easily This Bumblebee figure changes between modes in 1 amazing step. You can convert from robot to vehicle and back in an instant. When the figure is in vehicle mode, place your finger on the front bumper and your thumb on the back bumper and pinch -- the figure instantly shifts to robot mode. You can seamlessly continue your Transformers adventure, as you imagine Bumblebee is battling Decepticons. When you're ready to convert back to vehicle, just push the legs apart to switch back. It's a switch between modes that's quick and easy to do. Unlocks Bumblebee in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise App This easy-to-convert Bumblebee action figure brings home exciting Transformers play, but the action doesn't stop there. The Transformers: Robots in Disguise app, based on the Transformers: Robots in Disguise animated series, creates an interactive mobile gaming experience that brings the characters of the show to life with awesome battles, and this figure can become part of it. Grab your compatible mobile device, then scan the special shield on the figure to unlock Bumblebee in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise app. You'll also unlock a staff he can use to battle Decepticons. Download the app, scan the shield to activate the code, unlock, and play! See below for more information on the app. Includes 1-Step Bumblebee figure with scannable app shield and on-box instructions Changes in 1 step Pinch to switch from sports car to robot, then push to convert back Scan the figure to unlock content in the Transformers: Robots in Disguise app Unlocks Bumblebee and a staff in the app Battle Decepticons with Bumblebee Ages 5 and up App available at least through June 30, 2016. Transformers: Robots in Disguise app works with iPhone, iPad, iPod touch, and select Android devices. Check transformers.com for app release date. APP CONTENT AGE 9 and up Check transformers.com for instructions, availability, and compatibility info. Fees may apply. © 2014 Hasbro. All Rights Reserved. Gallery one-step changers bumblebee (1).jpg one-step changers bumblebee (2).jpg one-step changers bumblebee (3).jpg one-step changers bumblebee (4).jpg one-step changers bumblebee (5).jpg one-step changers bumblebee (6).jpg one-step changers bumblebee (7).jpg one-step changers bumblebee (8).jpg Category:Toys Category:Action Figures Category:Bumblebee Action Figures Category:One-Step Changers